El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1
El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1 es el episodio 7 de la temporada 4 de la serie Cosas de Hermanas y el episodio 31 en total. Se estrenó el 25 de marzo del 2018. Argumento El episodio empieza en una calle de Bàrcinon, Teremedó, donde alguien que se encuentra oculto intenta entrar en la casa de las tres hermanas de Mila, pero no puede. Entonces coge a un hombre de la calle e intenta tomar el control de este hombre, pero él se resiste y queda herido. Un poco más tarde, unos oficiales de Pulá están ayudando a este hombre. 22 también está presente. Otro hombre dice a 22: “¡Tenéis que ayudarlo!”, y 22 le dice: “Tienes que estar tranquilo, tu amigo se pondrá bien. Veo que hablas bien mi idioma, pero yo soy teremedosiano, puedes hablarme en M2 si quisieres…”. El hombre dice: “¡Wi!” y se va. 22 dice a los oficiales de Pulá: “Ayudadlo, pero tenéis que reforzar la protección de la casa. Esta vez han fallado, ¡pero quizás no tendremos tanta suerte la próxima vez!”, y uno de ellos dice: “Wi”. Mientras tanto, en la base secreta de Alxy Frankz, Andrea está con Melina en una cama, y la besa. Melina dice: “Eres muy perversa, como me gusta a mí. ¡Estoy muy feliz de ser tu pareja!”, y Andrea trae unas copas y dice: “¡Brindemos por nuestra relación!”. Las dos chicas beben y se dan otro beso. De repente, Melina cae al suelo, y dice a Andrea: “¿Qué has hecho?”. Andrea dice: “Hemos acabado nuestra relación, ¡no te has portado bien!”, y entonces Alxy Frankz sale de un lado y da un beso largo a Andrea, mientras Melina muere en el suelo lentamente. Alxy Frankz y Andrea ríen… En casa de Mila del mundo paralelo, Mila está hablando con Selene, el doble de una de las compañeras del piso de Mila, y le explica que su hermana, Melina, ha estado de su lado recientemente y le ha dado información sobre Andrea y Alxy Frankz. Ella ha ayudado a Mila porque la ha convencido, puesto que son hermanas. Selene dice: “Andrea la matará”, y Mila dice: “Quizás ya está muerta, Andrea no es tonta…”. Pero de repente, las dos chicas son teletransportadas a la base de Alxy Frankz del mundo normal, donde se encuentran Andrea y Alxy Frankz. Están prisioneras por un campo de fuerza, y Andrea dice: “Mila, tu amiga Lauryn, antes de morir, me dijo dónde estaba tu casa y tu base. Por eso os hemos encontrado. ¡Pero quiero que me des más información!”. Mila dice: “¡Y una polla!”. Andrea dice: “¡Mataré a tu amiga!”, coge a Selene, le ata las manos y los pies y la pone en una mesa. Mila no quiere decir nada, y Andrea mete la cabeza de Selene en una trituradora. Ella muere, y Andrea se acerca a Mila y dice: “Puedo hacer fusiones mentales gracias a Yusma, ¿lo sabías?”. Mila ríe, y Andrea se retira y dice: “Seguro que Yusma te ha protegido. Usaré el método que hacen mis amigos yihadistas…”. Hace una señal a Alxy Frankz, y él trae un cuchillo grande. Mila dice: “Si me matareis, ya no podréis obtener nada de mí…” pero Andrea dice: “Eso no es verdad”… Andrea explica que Alxy Frankz tiene una máquina que puede convertir un cerebro muerto en datos para un ordenador. Mila dice: “¡No!”, pero Andrea y Alxy Frankz atan las manos y los pies de Mila, la estiran en el suelo y Andrea dice: “Es una pena que tengas que acabar así…”. Mila dice: “Algún día te pararemos y tendrás que pagar por todas las personas que has asesinado…”, y Andrea le corta el cuello. Entonces, en la 07, 22 tiene una visión: Mila del mundo paralelo, antes de morir, ha dejado un mensaje en la cabeza de 22 con datos importantes, pero él no sabe el contenido del mensaje. 0 propone escanear a 22 y pasar el mensaje al superordenador de la 07, y 22 dice que es una óptima idea. 22 se escanea, y cuando sale del escáner, 0 analiza la cabeza de 22 y convierte el mensaje de Mila en un fichero de ordenador. Pero el mensaje está cifrado, y sólo hay una parte que no está cifrada. 22 dice: “¿Qué dice?”, y 0 lee el mensaje: “¡Tenéis que avisar a Robert y a Panda!”. 22 dice: “Tenemos grandes problemas…”, y 0 dice: “¿Mila ha muerto?”. 22 dice: “Sí, y Melina, lo he presentido cuando me ha dejado el mensaje. Tenemos que hacer una reunión y avisar a mis versiones futuras. ¡Manos a la obra!” y empiezan a trabajar. En la base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea corta la cabeza muerta de Mila del mundo paralelo y mete el cerebro en una máquina. El ordenador convierte la información del cerebro en ficheros, mientras los dos ríen porque están satisfechos… En la 07, los oficiales proponen que el doble de la Melina muerta, que ahora se encuentra a bordo, tiene que sustituir lo que hacía Melina en la Tierra, para evitar que alguien se preocupe y que la policía la busque pensando que una persona ha desaparecido. 22 dice: “Como ella está con nosotros, lo podemos hacer. Melina, ya sabes que tus hermanas están en un lugar seguro, ahora te pedimos que hagas una cosa más, por favor…” y Melina le dice: “Desde que estoy aquí, con vosotros, he observado que vosotros nos queréis ayudar. Por lo tanto ahora os ayudaré yo. Haré la misión!”. 22 se lo agradece, y la preparan para sustituir a Melina que iba a la actividad de teatro de Tres Turons y otras actividades en la Tierra. Cuando ya están listos, la teletransportan a la Tierra y la vigilan. Melina tiene que estar en una casa y vivir con una familia que Melina del mundo paralelo utilizó para tener una vida en la Tierra, usando filtros de percepción. Mientras tanto, en la base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea dice a Alxy Frankz: “Ahora continuaremos nuestro plan: tenemos que teletransportar a Mila hacia aquí, ponerla en un simulador y dejar un filtro de percepción en la Tierra sustituyéndola. ¡Manos a la obra!”, y en este momento Andrea toca unos botones y Mila del mundo normal es sustituida por una versión falsa de ella creada con un filtro de percepción, mientras Mila de verdad se encuentra en la base de Alxy Frankz… En la Tierra, algo sale de la base de Alxy Frankz y va hacia el espacio a gran velocidad. Este objeto llega hasta Marte… En Bàrcinon, Teremedó, los oficiales de Pulá detectan que algo ha llegado al espacio de Teremedó y está bajando al planeta. Un oficial dice: “¿Puedes identificar qué es?” y el otro oficial dice: “Es una nave”. El jefe dice: “¿Una nave estelar?” y el otro oficial dice: “No puede ser, tendrías que verlo tú mismo…”. El jefe le dice: “Ponedlo en pantalla” y resulta que es, nada más y nada menos, ¡la nave FEF 09! La 09 entra en la atmósfera de Teremedó, mientras los oficiales de Pulá lo están mirando. La 09 sobrevuela Bàrcinon, y se dirige hacia la casa de las hermanas de Mila. La nave se detiene sobre la casa, y su aspecto cambia… La nave se transforma en un objeto oscuro y se precipita sobre el edificio. La casa de las hermanas de Mila es destruida, y las tres chicas mueren. Pulá se da cuenta que han cometido un error al permitir que la nave bajara al planeta, puesto que los han engañado haciéndolos creer que la nave era la perdida FEF 09. Pulá avisa a 22 y a los oficiales de la 07 para informarlos que las hermanas de Mila han muerto. En la 07, 22 dice: “Pulá, vendremos hacia Teremedó para revisar los eventos. Tengo la certeza que la regenta Andrea ha sido la responsable del engaño y de las muertes de las hermanas de Mila…”. La 07 llega a Teremedó y 22 se teletransporta a Bàrcinon, donde habla con los oficiales de Pulá del ataque y del engaño de Andrea. 22 pregunta si ha habido más muertos, y los oficiales de Pulá dicen que han muerto seis teremedosianos y hay dos docenas de heridos. 22 dice: “¡Hay que detener a Andrea!”, pero los oficiales de Pulá dicen: “Nosotros hemos tomado la decisión de apartarnos de vuestros problemas con Andrea, es decir, ya no formaremos parte de vuestro equipo. Lo sentimos, pero la seguridad de los habitantes de Teremedó es nuestro objetivo prioritario…”. 22 interrumpe diciendo: “Haced lo que quisiereis, pero Andrea es un gran peligro…” y se teletransporta a la 07 para volver a la Tierra. Cuando vuelven a la Tierra, la 07 recibe un mensaje de Robert diciendo que quiere hablar con ellos y quiere subir a la 07 para ayudarlos. 22 acepta, y Robert aparece en el puente de la 07. 22 dice: “¡Tú podías haber evitado que las tres hermanas de Mila murieran!” y Robert dice: “Creedme, lo he intentado, pero no he podido pararlo. Andrea y Alxy Frankz me han engañado con filtros de percepción, me han distraído deliberadamente haciéndome creer que hoy no era el día que morirían las hermanas. Sin embargo, yo no permitiré ser engañado de este modo. Me ha tocado los cojones, una cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho, por lo tanto ahora me ha hecho enfadar y ahora contra-atacaré: ¡os ayudaré a derrotarla sea como fuere!”… 22 pregunta a Robert: “¿Qué propones?” y Robert dice: “Andrea ha secuestrado a Mila, seguramente para matarla también, y ha puesto un filtro de percepción en la Tierra para hacernos creer que todavía se encuentra en la Tierra. Bien, pues tenemos que rescatarla antes de que la mate. ¡Manos a la obra!”. 22 le pregunta cómo la pueden rescatar, y Robert dice que él tiene una bola de transporte modificada con su cámara para poder viajar en el tiempo y el espacio. 22 dice: “Es decir, ¿tienes una TARDIS?” y Robert dice: “Si lo quisiereis decir así, básicamente, tengo una TARDIS”. 22 dice: “Enséñanosla”, y Robert hace que 22 y 0 se metan con él dentro de una bola de transporte… En la base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea estaba escuchando toda la conversación de Robert con los oficiales de la 07 gracias a los objetos espía, y le dice a Alxy Frankz: “Esta vez no podrán ganar, por eso he decidido herir sentimentalmente a 22. Tráeme a Mila, ¡deprisa!”. Alxy Frankz entra en la simulación donde se encuentra Mila, y Mila se sorprende. Alxy Frankz apunta a Mila con una pistola, y le dice: “Ven conmigo”. Mila lo sigue, y los dos llegan a la sala principal donde se encuentra Andrea. Mila se sorprende todavía más cuando ve a su doble decapitado y un cuerpo metido en una trituradora. Entonces Andrea dice a Mila: “Recuerda nuestra fusión mental y haz lo que te ordenare…” y Mila cae hipnotizada y dice: “Sí”… En la 07, Robert acaba de sacar todos los objetos espía de la nave mientras los oficiales de la nave lo ayudan, y al final Robert dice: “Hemos acabado, ya no queda ninguno más. Ahora volveremos a estar seguros, Andrea ya no nos puede escuchar…” pero de repente 22 recibe una llamada de Mila desde la Tierra. 22 pone la llamada en los altavoces, y Mila dice: “Un chico y una chica me han secuestrado pero he podido escapar con una pistola que he encontrado. ¡Estoy en un desierto muy grande! Sé que tú formas parte de un grupo de Torchwood, por favor, ¡sacadme de aquí!”. 22 dice: “Muy bien, quédate tranquila, ahora te sacaremos de allí” y cuelga la llamada. 22 dice a 0: “Busca el origen de la llamada y tráela hacia aquí, ¡venga!”. 0 la encuentra y la teletransporta a bordo de la 07. Robert en este momento dice: “No, ¡paraos!”, pero Mila aparece a bordo de la 07 con una pistola. Robert dice: “¿Qué habéis hecho?” y 22 dice: “Hemos salvado a Mila, ¿qué pasa?”. Entonces Mila coge la pistola, apunta a su cabeza, y se dispara un tiro a la cabeza. Mila cae al suelo muerta, y 22 dice gritando: “¡No!”. 0 le mira el pulso y dice: “No puedo hacer nada, el tiro le ha perforado el cerebro, ¡está muerta!”, y 22 da un puñetazo a la pared y dice: “¡Ahora Andrea me ha tocado los cojones a mí!”. Robert dice: “Ya veo que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que los eventos del pasado vuelvan a suceder…”. 22 dice a Robert: “¡Haz algo!”, pero Robert dice: “Esta vez ya no tengo más trucos, ¡lo siento!”… Continuará… Categoría:Episodios ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part I fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 1 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 1 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 1 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1